Road to Rehab
by Fball
Summary: Zack's turned himself in. He's trying to get clean. But how can he do that when he has to stick up for Ty, a ten year old that's under a lot of bully pressure? Sequel to Pills...
1. Chapter 1

As Zack stood on the curb, huddled into a ball with people throwing money at him, he thought of running away. But he didn't. He also thought about killing himself. He didn't, besides, he threw away the medication and the razor anyway. All he had now was some cloths and a few stray bills in his wallet and pockets. And, he thought and smiled as he noticed the bulge of coins and a few bills in front of him, a couple other funds.

A pick-up pulled up onto the corner. The topper's glass read BOSTON HOPE REHABILITATION. The driver was about forty, forty three, with thinning hair. What was left was a bald crown but the sides of his head were brown with grey streaks in them. Zack noticed the taser and felt for the revolver, though he knew he had thrown it in a nearby river.

"Zackary Martin?"

"N…yeah."

The man lifted an eyebrow and sort of chuckled.

"Who called in?"

"Me."

The man fell silent.

"Well," he said slowly. "That's ironic."

"Why."

"Because there's a thirty some odd thousand dollar award for any information regarding you."

2

The cell room held a small sink, a round table in the middle, and a desk pressed against the twin bunk bed that was moved against the far end of the room. The desk held a decent laptop, a Dell, anyway; and there was a small, actual bathroom with no shower or tub.

Zack sat down on the bottom bunk and pulled out the letter from his mom, for the tenth time that day.

'_Dear Zack, please know that I'm not angry. I'm just concerned. I'm to blame really. Two years ago, I began to notice that there was blood on the counter. I didn't think anything of it. I found that small mirror with some dust on it. I assumed it was left from the last resident. Then I noticed that the alcohol bottles were slowly disintegrating. If I had talked to you, then you would have never been in this hurt; a criminal record at fifteen? Two arsons. That's all that matters now. But when I heard that you were the one that had called the Addict Hotline, I knew that you were not going to just...to just leave yourself in a Hell like no one dare speak of. I knew you wanted to get clean. I knew you cared, at least now, that you have a problem. The bail was set at $135,000. Maddie's parents got it down. There's a big pot in the center of the lobby now. It goes to that bail and to fund your rehab stay. London's a big supporter of it; I've noticed that everytime she passes the jar, she slips a hundred in. One time, a man tried to steal the money. She had him in the hospital soon after. I know that once bails done you may leave rehab. Just, please, honey, Zack, please stay until you are clean. I love you, so much. Mom'_

3

"C'mon, Zack. It's easy. One-half times one-half it equal to X, which is equal to one times one-fourth."

"Uh…four-sixteenths?"

"Good! Can you reduce it?"

"Yeah, uh…one fourth."

"Excellent!"

Mr. Triggs threw Zack a pack of Crazy Gum. He stashed it in his pocket quickly. The bell rang and Zack grabbed his math binder and headed towards the next class.

As it turned out, Hope Rehab, or Jerusalem of Suburbia as it was called, had classes for its 'prisoner'. I say prisoner mostly because many of the screw-ups here were suicidal and were kept in the West Wing. No one every passed there. Some joked about some nuns that went there, saying they'd get raped by psychos and give birth to Freddy Cougar. Scary.

As Zack headed towards class, he noticed a small kid about thirteen. Two older kids were hovering above him. Zack went closer.

"C'mon, loser. Fight back."

"Yeah, fight back."

"Yeah, get away, jerk-offs."

The kids looked up and saw Zack. Zack winced when he saw one of them was Ricky.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey, look at what the cat crapped out.'

"Back off. This kid owes us money."

"For what? Drugs? I thought you were here to get clean, ass hole. Not to spread your sales."

"No. Not drugs. Protection."

"The kid has no need for a rubber. He not screwing another man."

"Bitch!" Ricky screamed.

"Me? No. And this kid doesn't need protection from you."

Zack helped the kid up.

"Next time I see you near this kid, Hell and High-water get in my way, cause I will strike you down."

"Who are you? God of Suburbia?"

"Nah, just Saint Zack, protector of all who get clean."

"Oh, wanna-be Jesus of Suburbia."

"I don't need to want."

3

Zack dropped the kid off at the nurse. His name was Tyler and he had a couple of bruises. Zack looked at them and decided that they weren't any issue, but decided that a nurse would know more about bruises than he would.

The kid was pretty silent until they reached the door. Them he thanked Zack and walked off into the infirmary.

4

That night, Zack got an email from Max.

'_What's up, Druggie? I'm visiting tomorrow about three o'clock. I don't want you high when I get there, so keep your stash away.'_

Zack laughed and shutdown the computer.

5

In a way, the following was actually good for Zack. But not in a complete way.

He was in the front row in a lecture about four things; wrist slitting, alcohol, powder sniffing, and injections. Three of which he was addicted to, and if he hadn't of called , he'd probably be boosting right now.

Then, the squirrel came in. It was a fake custom that was a cross over from Rocky the Rodent and a freaking drunk. The familiar smell of booze drifted from the costume.

"What the duce? I thought this was about normal junkie stuff, not licking squirrels."

"Shut up."

"No. So get the hell out of here before I BB your butt back to gestation."

"Shut up!"

"Y-no."

The squirrel began to sing the worst song you could think of.

"Sometimes in our lives, we all have faith, we all have sorrow-"

"And you're gonna have one helluva lump on your gay head when I'm done with you!"

Zack kicked the squirrel in the stomach and grabbed his head, pulling him down. He then began to upper-cut the squirrel's face.

"Nice one, Zack," a female voice commented. "Beating up a rat."

"Sorry, Max. The beaver just showed me some lip so I thought I'd teach it some discipline. Isn't that right, Rat-Face?"

"I'mma-"

"Shut up."

Zack tripped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker**

**I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker**

**-Simple Plan ('No Pads, No Helmets…Just Balls')**

**A/N: Alright guys! I got this review from this dude that didn't even post his name (I'll call him ). Any ways this is insulting Sketchy Ghost. Okay, I'm sounding like a hypocrite (AKA: Mom) but we're done arguing, alright! So Blank Dude, ENOUGH! Okay, on a lighter note, I saw Ice Age II, Benchwarmers, 8-Below, and The Wild, in that order, this weekend. Pretty wicked made chooses, or whatever-not. Okay…uh…well, this is awkward. Not in the Meet-the-Most-Freakin'-Hot-Girl-In-You're-Pathetic-Existence way, but in the Stephanie-Getting-Angry-Because-You-Called-Her-a-Queef-Bag sorta way. Alright. Time for the story.**

1

In one quick action, Zack slammed Ricky's face against the wall. He yanked him back by the hair, noting the large blood spatter on the wall. Still using his hair, Zack threw him to the floor and leaned closer to him.

"I've warned you," he said. "If you go near him again, I'll do much worse. Gimme the money."

In a very painful expression, Ricky gave Zack a thick wad of bills. Zack tossed it to Tyler, who caught it and looked at it carefully.

Zack shoved Ricky's face down again on the floor, sending spider webs of blood all over the place.

He lead the way back to his room, where Max sat on the bed, talking to one of her 'girlfriends' on the phone. She looked up and said that she'd call back. The person on the other line said something and she quickly hung up with a grin on her face.

"Max, this is Tyler. Tyler, Max."

Max, always trying to hide it, was a very caring person. She saw the bruises on his arms and immediately linked them to the small droplets of blood on Zack's shirt. She gripped the sides of the bottom bunk tightly and asked in a pinched voice, "Ricky…!"

Zack nodded solemnly. Tyler, being only nine or ten, looked up and surprised both of them by saying, "And Zack kicked his ass."

Zack was taken aback, as was Max, but they both laughed and Zack hung his arm around Tyler's shoulder, and went to the Administrators office. There was a pressing matter to be taken care of.

2

Tyler happily tucked his camo sheets into the ends of the top bunk and spread the comforter on along with a soft, white blanket that looked like it had lived a great many years. Lastly, he hurriedly stuffed a teddy bear with a missing ear and faded fur under the pillow before jumping down and stuffing his cloths into the second dresser. When he was done, he looked at Zack and jumped, spreading his arms out wide and yelling, "Done!"

Zack clicked on a stop watch and declared, "Three minutes…fifty nine seconds. Beat my record by two seconds."

Tyler pumped a fist, then slapped Zack's palm. He fell silent, then took a GameBoy Advanced SP from his pocket and climbing into the bunk, wearing his thumbs out all the way.

Zack shook his head and began to check his email. One from Maddie, another from Maddie, another, another, another, another, and one from Cody. He regretfully opened the email and dared a peek.

TO: DUDE!

Dude! I thought you were going to answer Maddie a long time ago, apologizing like mad, but you actually risen to a new level. Of stupidity. Just because you've done a lot of drugs and stuff doesn't mean that you've got the right to-

Zack didn't read the rest. He clicked on the 'reply' button and typed feverously.

TO: RE: DUDE!

SCREW YOU! I'M STUPID! WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU DICK-WAD! YOU GOT REBECCA PREGANET AFTER YOU GOT DRUNK, ASS HOLE! HAVE YOU TOLD MOM YET? NOPE. I KNEW IT! SO SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH YOU SON OF A BITCH. SHUT IT! SHUT IT!

3

Tyler looked up at Zack with big eyes. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay, fine! We'll clean our own room. I still don't know why, though."

Tyler pumped a fists and exited the room, coming back with an arm load of supplies. A Carpet-Doctor in miniature, a sponge in steaming, bubbly water, and new sheets.

Zack turned on the vacuum and began to clean the carpet in fluid motions. Tyler began to wash the walls, doing the "Wax on, wax off" thing from Karate Kid. The carpet was done and Tyler was still cleaning the walls, so Zack changed the sheets and put them in the laundry basket. Tyler looked over his shoulder and called for Zack to put in the laundry in the washer down the hall, then continued with the wash on, now dry thing.

He groaned but did as he was told, then returned to the room, to find it cleaner than Cody's side of the room. The walls were washed, the bathroom cleaned, sheets changed, the works. Tyler smiled proudly at his work.

Two hours later, Zack took the cloths from the drier and Tyler folded them with gusto. He put them away, then looked at the clock. It was four o'clock. Tyler put the supplies away and began to play his GameBoy again.

Ten minutes later, the administrator came into the room and looked at it like a judge. Zack was about to ask what the hell was this when he declared, "This is the best room!"

He scribbled something down on the clipboard and ripped it out, handing it to Zack. He looked at it puzzled.

It was a check for fifty dollars, the memo reading 'Winner of Room Contest'.

He looked at Tyler, who grinned modestly. Someone had a plan.

4

Tyler slept well on the plane, sucking the tip of his thumb, his worn Teddy in the crook of his other arm. He snored slightly the first hours of flight, but at fourteen thousand feet, he was fine and slept like a baby.

Zack himself was tense. His surfboard was in the cargo bay underneath, and he had a fear it would turn up missing. Also, Ricky was on the trip to Florida as well, bullying the money out of kids. Zack remembered the biggest time Ricky had bullied the money out of a whimpering thirteen year old.

_The kid had blood all over his face, but his fists still clenched the two fifty dollar bills he had received form his divorced mother and father. Ricky was bellowing, screaming at the top of his lungs._

_"Gimme the money, prick!"_

_The kid threw a strong left hook, catching Ricky in the face. He stumbled back, then walked foreword, fists clenched._

_"Did you just bitch slap me!"_

_Zack ran and jumped, grabbing Rocky in a head lock and bringing him down. He smashed his face into the floor, then threw him into the balcony, where he tipped him so that Ricky was facing the ground four stories below._

_"What are you doing?" Zack asked._

_"Getting' money."_

_"No, you're not. Your hanging upside down from the fourth floor because you were 'gettin' money'."_

_"Fuck you, Jesus of Suburbia."_

_Zack threw him up and held his hands behind his back, then made Ricky face the bleeding kid. _

_"Take as many swings as you need," Zack said._

_The kid got up and kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the face. It went on like that for five minutes, then the kid went running back to his room._

_"You…you better…better run," Ricky gasped between pained breaths._

_Zack threw him down like something unclean._

_"Nice time I see you hustling, I will drop you." _


	3. Chapter 3

In one fluid motion, Tyler kicked his skateboard under the bend, flipped-yes, actually vaulted -over the bench. There was a satisfying 'thud' as his feet it the board firmly. His stance was goofy-right foot foreword, and with his left foot, he stuck his toe under the board and began a three sixty turn in a slow movement, then another one eighty in quicker motion before kick flipping and landing on the concrete sidewalks edge, a perfect position for a 50-50 grind. But he stopped and truck-drived the board onto the sidewalk and tucked it into his shoulder. He looked at Zack and Tapeworm, who were stunned at the eleven year olds trick. He had just turned eleven on the plane at midnight, and Zack had snuck his gift to him-the skateboard-onto the plane without his knowledge. The board was an Element with custom Titanium trucks and Etnies wheels. It was all lubricated very nicely and the bearing sang quietly like an opera waiting to start as Little Ty had drove it to the max tricks that either of the two knew.

Zack took out his own board-a cut down snowboard fitted with sturdy bronze and silver trucks and custom wheels-and ground the bench, jumped onto the concrete flower pot, continued halfway before jumping to balance on his right hand. His elbow buckled slightly, but he held the position for fifteen seconds before flipping off the pot on twisting a 540 degree Ollie, landing with both feet on the board, and the board itself at a forty-five degree angle.

Several people whistled and clapped, some throwing bills from ones to twentys at the sidewalk at Tyler's feet. A cop car bustled by and warned them that there isn't any boarding on the walk, but it was a warning, at the least.

Gathering the new wad of cash, Zack declared that they were going to a Pizza Hut he knew was close by. Little Ty cheered and Tape grinned all Coolio. Tapeworm had actually been at the rehab just a week, and Zack hadn't noticed until he saw a guy with a dropping afro, or a twisty long haircut, which ever rocks your boat. Tape had been there for an alcohol addiction.

At the Pizza Hut, Zack, Tape, and Ty groaned at the sight of the thirteen other rehab kids that had earned enough money to go onto the trip. The chaperones were twenty year olds, one who Tape claimed he made out with.

They quietly bought a slice of pizza each and walked called a Taxi to go back to the hotel. It was a form of the Tipton. Actually, it was the Tipton, but on of the forty nine in America- Mr. Tipton decided that Alaska was too cold for a Tipton.

To their utter astonishment, London was in the lobby, all pose for the photos. Zack chuckled and London snapped her head in his direction. She squealed in delight and chased after Zack, though he stood still. She hugged him and began to fill him in on all the gossip.

"Cody, Moseby, Carrie, Bob, Max, and Maddie's here!"

"Yeah," Zack declared dryly. "Two of which I wish not to meet."

London realized slowly what he meant and steered him towards the large room on the left. It was a metal swinging door that almost sung like Zack's ball-bearings on his skateboard when he opened it.

There, amidst a cake and dozen or so packages, small and large, where his friends: Bob, Max, Carrie, and Moseby: and his…enemies? No, the people whom he owed an apology but couldn't…Cody and Maddie.

Cody had red braces on, though they barley shone at all since his lip covered them. In his arms was a baby, about a month old. Next to him sat Rebecca, who had a fourteen carat gold and silver ring on her left ring finger. Cody had one on as well.

Maddie had more chest than she did last he saw her, and she wore her usual work cloths. Not much seemed special until he noticed that she had a ring on her finger. She was married as well.

He took all this in about three seconds after entering the room. He opened his mouth and gave a slow, "Yo." to his friends-they seemed to have separated themselves from the other two-and they smiled and clapped grandly.

A gift opening was in session. He unwrapped the huge package from Arwin, who would have been there if his mother hadn't gotten cancer at the last moment. It was a large, high-tech looking set of drums. There was a small mug of sticks, all different colors, weights, and types. The one from Max was a First Act electric guitar, which he strummed a few notes from Holiday and-hey, hey, hey-Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day. Next was a fire extinguisher from Moseby.

"If you treat that Rehabilitation Center like you did to my hotel, you'll need it," he said. Everyone laughed at that.

The package from Mom was a pair of Classic Etnies and another pair of ADIO shoes. The gift from London was a Rolex wristwatch that was light powered and could last six months in the dark if fully charged. The one from Bob was a tab books for Green Day, BFS, and Simple Plan.

That left two gifts left. He opened a small one and it contained a card. In neatly written handwriting, it read: 'Get Clean Soon' and he opened it to find a twenty flip out. He picked it up while he read the card. 'It's okay, Z. Everyone one makes mistakes. –Maddie' Zack looked at her with a look that he hoped said 'Thanks'.

The last package was from Cody, and it held a small hoop and tiny basketball along with a card. The card was a piece of folded construction paper, onto which Cody had written 'Sorry, bro.' A small, plastic card sat in the middle of it. At a closer inspection Zack noticed it was a credit/ATM card. Zack also found a transaction receipt taped onto the back. It read 'BALANCE OF APRIL 18th, 2010: $50,145.06' Zack looked at Cody with a questioning look.

"After you left," Mom explained for him. "We began to put money into an account using your name. London donated a lot of it, but we all put in our share."

Zack smiled and said, "Thanks, guys. Hey, I forgot, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my Mom, my twin, my executioner, my ancient crush-no offence-, my dyslexic friend, and my not-dyslexic other friend."

Everyone laughed openly, shaking their heads and hugging Tyler. He looked on the brink of tears.

"What's wrong, T?"

"Thank you," he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Slowly, Zack hugged each one of them and whispered thanks into their ears.

2

London got Zack, Tape, and Ty a suite, instead of a room. Actually, she got everyone a suite…except Ricky and his band of dorks. Ricky tried to enter by force, but he was caught and questioned by police for most of the next three days. They just didn't buy his story, and neither would you, hopefully.

Zack had formed a small band of him and Ty, and they sang Green Day songs the most. It was decided that Zack would by Tape an electric bass soon and they'd play the actual interments.

The money that people threw at them when they practiced outdoors was the fund for getting Tape his 'axe'. There was a hundred some odd dollars, and they decided that Zack could pay half when the other half rose.

Tape had chosen a four hundred dollar bass with amp included. The amp had three jacks so Tape's bass, Z's guitar, and Ty's (borrowed) drum set would go into it. Tape tested it, rusty since the last time he played. He could play the drums, guitar, and bass, and they decided-since Ty could only play the drums-that he would be the Bass-Man.

One day, when they were singing St. Jimmy, Ricky came at them and sneered, Zack stopped playing immediately, and Tape and Ty followed suit. There were seven of his goons in all, plus him, so the ratio was three to eight.

"What's you're problem, Dick-Wad?" Ty asked, giving Ricky the finger. Ricky reached foreword to grab the kids shirt, but Zack's elbow fell into the pit of his. He withdrew his hand painfully.

"What's up, Ricky-Dicky?"

"Oh, nothing," sneered Ricky, then added, "Zacky-Wacky."

"That was a gay come back. Are you a homo, faggot? Huh? You hump Taser over there? Or do you prefer little kids and you're dad?"

Ricky roared and leaped. Zack extended his knee, catching Ricky in the stomach. He jumped and pinned, kicking him in the face twice.

"Motha Fugga!" howled Ricky.

"Ditto," Zack said, pointing and clicking his tongue. "Later."

**AN: Sorry about the cussing and gay thing. I made up a new song though:**

**I am the lord and master**

**You all are the bastards**

**Worship me...**

**Or I'll stab you're eyes till they bleed**

**I am the lard and master**


	4. Chapter 4

Tape felt no fear as the wave almost engulfed him totally. The board and balance was all that mattered. With a small misbalance that lasted no more than a seconds, his course switched and he exited the cave of water and was in the bright sunlight again. With another misbalance, he turned a full one-eighty and faced the west. The wave brought him to the top of the wave and then he was riding it. Grinning, Tape, put his right foot foreword farther (they were all Goofy-footed) and the tip of the board disappeared. Then, the rest of Tape and the board went down, back into the cave of water. He hit hard, but stayed on well by flailing his arms in circles to discover the new balance. The roar of the water began to change as it went further and further towards shore. Tape entered the sunlit world again and chased after a small wave, catching it and flying off. He twisted nine-hundred degree's and landed on the sand, the silicone cord attached to his ankle torn away and exposing a circle of blood. He had broken it and was on an upside-down board now because he kick-flipped it at the second turn and the fin was up in the air, safe from the sand.

Zack looked at Tape approvingly and Ty just whooped and hollered his amazement. Maddie clapped like her old self again and Cody smiled grandly. Mr. Moseby looked horrified and Carrie had a half-shocked, half-Moseby look on her face.

Tape shook his hair, sending a few drops of water everywhere. Max, dressed in a pair of guy swimming trunks and a black sleeveless shirt, stood next to Zack, with his hand around her waist. They had been dating now for about three weeks, mostly over the Internet. But when they were actually together…it was passionate. London had gotten Zack, Ty, Tape, and Max a large suite with several bedrooms, and it seemed that she purposely had them get only a three room instead of a four. But Max and Zack didn't mind. In fact, they slept in the same bed-but didn't do anything that involved the birds and the bees.

Ty went up next, an amateur but a determined one. He got to the wave and mounted it fine. But when he pulled several three sixty and a back flip, it was decided that he was now a pro; Tony Hawk of the Surf Board.

They stayed a bit longer, though the adults went back to the hotel for some reason or another. Max pushed Zack into a stall and closed the door behind them. He was about to protest, but she locked her lips on his kissing fully and with out regret. Zack slid his arms around her waist, then began to let them go up into her shirt. She smiled and continued, Zack keeping up. They didn't go far, though. After five minutes of making out, they exited, not missed by the others. Zack slipped a white T-shirt on and made a fire quick.

They all stared into the flame, watching it lick the sky fruitlessly. After an hour, Tape pulled out several glass bottles. They were hard to register in the moon light, though Zack looked at them and made a guess.

"You son of a bitch."

"What! It's Root Beer and Pepsi…in a bottle!"

"Oh…so you're lying to me now."

"Stop trying to cover it up."

"Cover what up?"

"You're huge camel-toe."

"Ass hole."

"Kak."

"Damn, nothing to top that."

They stared at the moon while drinking the beverages for the next half hour. Tape was sitting next to Ty, who was reclining on his back, hands behind the head. Tape was pointing at different things at explaining them to him. Zack watched this and pondered on the kids feelings. After all, he had no family:

_Zack asked Ty what he meant by thanks at the party. He told him, and Zack immediately regretted asking: Ty's parents had been killed by a local gang, but they were never caught. Ty went onto a kind of orphan train, and he fought with the foster homes that were so religious they asked him uncomfortable questions like 'Are you a virgin still?' and 'Are you circumcised?' He fought them too much, making his case worker just give up and handing him over to the rehab, where he was put up for adoption. No one wanted him though._

Zack looked at Max, who was on his chest and began to think about how raising a child would feel. After all, he would be eighteen in less than a week. With that, he began to put two and two together until the adults came to pick them up at eleven.

2

At the hotel, in a huge party area, were drinks and snacks and a large dance floor. Behind the counter was a bar tender, but he served no booze. Instead, he made 'kazokamies', a mix of several things or just two drinks.

Zack looked around and saw that there were several kids from schools here. He looked at London who began to break out the confessions.

"We knew you were coming and set this entire thing up!" she blurted.

Zack chuckled and danced with Max for a while, switching with Tape and sitting down after seven songs.

London came up, excitement spilling from every pore.

"And now, give a big round of applause for Zack, Tape, and Ty!"

Zack was shocked to the point where he was forced on stage. Once there, he noticed that everyone else was ready, so he hurriedly strapped on his electric guitar and looked at the crowd. Someone yelled 'sing.'

"_I am the lord and master, you all are bastards. Worship me…or I'll stab you're eyes till you bleed. I am the lord and master._" he sang, strumming a made up tune to go along with it.

Everyone stared in shock.

Zack put a hand behind his back and put up the middle finger, American Idiot it was.

_"Don't wanna be an American Idiot. Do wanna nation that does the news media! Can you hear the sound of hysteria? Subliminal mind…FUCK AMERICA!_"

3

After several songs, Zack un-strapped his guitar and grabbed his drink, walking up to the mic.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Just wanna make a few announcements." The crowed looked at him. "As you know, I'm turning eighteen in a week and I uh…" he looked at Max and smiled. "I want to get married. Max, will you marry me?"

From his pocket he took a small velvet box and opened it. It was a twenty carat gold ring with forty two embodied diamonds and a single large emerald on top. She gasped an answer.

"Yes."

The crowd cheered and Zack hoped down from the stage and hugged her, thanking her in her ear.

"Next, folks…I want to adopt Ty over there. Literally."

The crowd became frenzied again and Ty ran of the stage and jumped. Zack caught him and he was forced back a few steps. He was pumping his fists fast.

"That's all…except that I'm moving to New York to college."

Carrie fainted on the spot. Zack looked at her worriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, that was the end of this story. Maddie and Cody and Zack made up and Max and Zack became married. They adopted Ty and moved to New York were Zack and Max took turns going to NYSC and raised Ty well as new parents. Ty made many friends and eventually got a girlfriend. After two years, they had enough money to have a summer house in Florida. Zack soon got winter and summer jobs as a mechanic and eventually made a Board Shop for all boards. He rented, sold, traded boards of all sorts-skateboards, wakeboards, surfboards, and snowboards. He also became famous as the only person to wakeboard using a snowboard after hundreds of attempts. Max became a sort of house mom, though she made millions off her wave predictions and made a service for it: Surf Light.

**A/N: Yeah, the end is once again upon us. But I've got a surprise for you: another story! Takes place for a year after Zack turns eighteen and I've decided the 2010 year deal sucks, so I'll just say from 2006-2007. Alright. Bye.**


End file.
